My Immortal: Revamped
by kaffinee
Summary: The infamous My Immortal fanfic of the famous Harry Potter series, but better. Slightly. One (short) chapter per chapter, updates are sporadic until further notice, and I'll try to keep this Rated T. NO FLAMERZ PLZ OR I'LL REPORT U! jk pls flame
1. Chapter 1

Get it? Re _vamped?_ Anyway, I always edit the works of others, so why don't I edit terrible yet popular works of others? I didn't modify this into a work of art, but my mere intention was to make it more readable.

Thanks for clicking on this "story". I do not own My Immortal, nor do I wish I do.

xxx

 **Chapter 1**

AN: I give thanks to my friend, Raven, for helping me with the English language in this story. You and Justin rock!

I was born with the name Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way—don't ask. I'm unsure of what my parents were thinking when they begat me. My hair, which flows down to below my breasts, is jet-black and has purple streaks and red tips. My eyes are an icy blue. I am a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white, for no particular reason. Nonetheless, I do have pale skin. Beyond being a vampire, I am also a 17-year-old witch attending the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

I was walking outside school on a cold, dreary day. Some students were staring at my all-black attire, and I shifted uncomfortably. I didn't much like my fashion preference being judged by my peers, but I ignored them and continued on my way down the path, staring at the wet ground.

"Hey, Ebony!" I then heard a voice shout. Looking up, I recognized the speaker as Draco Malfoy. The usual scowl on his face was replaced by a slightly hopeful expression as he walked toward me.

"Hi," I said, waving. I smiled at him when he paused in his steps in front of me. "What's up?"

"Clouds," he said flippantly. "Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to—"

"Ebony!"

Draco and I turned around. My friends were waving at me.

"Sorry," I said to the blond sheepishly. "Gotta go; class is about to begin. I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay," Draco responded, looking slightly disappointed.

Wondering what he had been wanting to say, I walked away, joining my friends.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm trying to make this story decent, but it's fairly difficult. I'm unable to eradicate the cringe. Sorry.

I would definitely gloat about being the creator of an awful fanfic if I had one. Very unfortunately, I don't own My Immortal.

xxx

 **Chapter 2**

The next day, it was dreary yet again. I could see snow sparkling down from the sky, but as it reached the ground, it was met with moisture and dirt, reducing its beauty to brown slush.

I got out of bed, slightly hungry. I had a few sips of warm animal blood that I kept in bottles. I couldn't afford to diminish my strength, as I needed it to perform magic and do well in school—and defend myself, if a dangerous situation ever arises. Carelessness ended with harsh consequences in the wizarding world. Then I changed into a black dress and combat boots and threw my hair up into a bun.

My roommate, Willow, woke as well. After we got ready, she spoke up: "I saw you talking to Draco Malfoy yesterday." Willow smiled mischievously. She was one of the friends that had been waving to me the day before.

"I was," I agreed as we walked down to the Slytherin common room and out into the Great Hall.

"Do you like him?" she asked, turning her head to watch me.

"Nope!" I said defensively.

"Are you sure?" Willow asked, suddenly staring at something behind me. "It seems as though he likes you." With a wink, she walked away. I stared after her, confused.

"Ebony!" Draco's voice sounded out. I turned around and looked at him, then looked back to Willow's disappearing figure. _Goddamnit Willow_ , I thought.

I sighed inconspicuously, then turned back to the blond. "Hi Draco," I said.

"I wanted to ask you something yesterday, but your friends interrupted," he began. "I'm pleased that your friend today understands my intentions, however."

"Oh, sorry. That was Willow, I'll say thanks to her later for you," I said, and decided that I would not say anything to Willow."What did you want to say?"

"Well, the Weird Sisters are having a concert in Hogsmeade next weekend, and my father purchased some tickets for me. Would you like to go with me?" Draco asked.

I beamed, surprised. "Of course! I'd be happy to accompany you, Draco."

The blond grinned at me. "A date it is."


	3. Chapter 3 and 4

I murdered the mature sections as they were ridiculous, so I merged two chapters together. This may occur again in the future.

I try not to give others terminal cancer, and thus I do not own My Immortal.

xxx

 **Chapter 3 and 4**

AN: Constructive criticism is appreciated, but pure hate isn't (even though there hasn't yet been animosity, which is slightly disappointing). Thanks!

The next Saturday, the night of the concert, I adorned a black minidress and heeled boots. I also even took the time to paint my nails, straighten my hair, and put on some extra makeup. As I gazed at myself in my full-length mirror, I wondered why I was putting so much effort into my appearance. _Is it for Draco? Heh. Of course not._ I shook my head at myself.

When I was ready, I left my dormitory. By then, it was about noon. Draco was already in the Slytherin common room.

"Hi, Draco!" I said, grinning at him. "Sorry for making you wait. Shall we leave?"

"Hey," he said, smiling. "It's alright. And we shall." Draco politely linked his arm with mine, as if going to a concert was a formal event, and together we stepped out of the common room. After showing Filch our signed permission forms, the two of us left Hogwarts and strode along the path to Hogsmeade.

After a few minutes, we entered the village. Draco unlinked our arms and instead took my hand, gently directing me to where the performance would be. "Here it is," said Draco when we reached a stage. "I suggest that we go down to the mosh pit. It'll be quite fun!"

"Sure," I said. The thought of me colliding with Draco as we danced to the impending music made me squirm, but I quickly attempted to calm myself.

The Weird Sisters came out soon after we headed to the mosh pit. I had always been a huge fan and thus waved at them frantically as soon as I saw them. I was insanely grateful that Draco had invited me to their concert. As the Weird Sisters began performing, Draco and I jumped up and down to the beat of the songs, screaming along with the singers and the rest of the audience. By the time the concert was over, Draco and I were both laughing breathlessly with bottles of purchased Butterbeer in our hands. Then the audience began filing out, and soon the two of us were the only ones in the mosh pit.

"Thanks for bringing me," I said, smiling shyly. I looked up at Draco, who towered over me.

"It was a pleasure," he responded. He was gazing at me tenderly, and I could feel my cheeks warm again.

"Draco…" I whispered, my breaths coming out in small gasps.

"Ebony," he said softly, and then lowered his face and slowly pressed his lips to mine.

When we pulled away from each other, I was grinning, and so was he.

Then I looked outside. My head snapped toward Draco, the sparks from our kiss forgotten. "Oh no, it's dark outside! Filch will definitely yell at us since we're so late."

"Crap," Draco said worriedly. "Sorry, Ebony. I should have been keeping track of the time."

"It's alright. Let's just hurry."

We rushed out of Hogsmeade, heading to Hogwarts. Draco then slowed, paling. "Shite. We're screwed."

I squinted. At the doors of the school, I could see an old man yelling furiously, his wrinkly face glaring at Draco and me. "Buggers. Filch was waiting for us."


	4. Chapter 5

This is what I do in my free time, I guess.

Like me, Tara Gilesbie must have had copious amounts of free time. But unlike me, she owns My Immortal.

xxx

 **Chapter 5**

AN: Please stop hating. I will refrain from updating until this story receives five positive reviews.

Filch made Draco and me follow him. "You dimwitted fools!" he was shouting. "How dare you stay out so late at Hogsmeade? The evening meal has already ended!" He stormed through the hallways with his cat—Mrs. Morris or something—, leading us to Professor Snape's office.

When we entered the dismal room, the callous caretaker spun and faced Professor Snape. He jabbed his finger at Draco and me accusingly. "These idiots were at Hogsmeade past dinnertime," Filch said angrily. "They must be punished!"

"I apologize sincerely, Professor," Draco said instantaneously. "We lost track of time."

Professor Snape lifted his head from his paperwork, looking at us. His calculative gaze swept from Draco's face to mine. I shifted uncomfortably, but stared at him with wide, hopefully-innocent eyes.

"Fine," he drawled slowly. "I—reluctantly—believe you, but if this ever occurs again, there will be severe consequences. Ensure that it doesn't." Filch sputtered indignantly next to him.

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Now leave." The head of Slytherin disdainfully turned back to his work, effectively ending the conversation.

Draco and I slowly backed out of Professor Snape's office, then turned and walked quickly toward the Slytherin common room. I could hear Filch stomping away furiously, his cat hissing along after him.

"I'm really sorry, Ebony," Draco said immediately as we entered. "It was my fault; I invited you. It should have been my obligation to watch the clock."

"It's alright," I said, facing him and placing my hand gently on his shoulder. "At least we didn't get detention. The concert was fun, though. I really do appreciate you inviting me."

"And I really appreciate you accepting my invite."

"Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Ebony."

We smiled at each other, then parted ways.


	5. Chapter 6

I'm tired. Also, My Immortal is not mine.

xxx

 **Chapter 6**

AN: As I've said before, I shall avoid updating until I receive good reviews.

The next day, I wore a black miniskirt, a matching top, and heeled boots. At breakfast, I ate cereal with blood that had been discolored to appear like milk for the sake of my housemates' appetites. However, someone suddenly bumped into my back, causing me to lurch forward and topple my bowl of cereal. It spilled onto my outfit, and the blood's illusion began disappearing into red.

I swore. "Git!" I hissed, turning around and glaring at the boy who had bumped into me.

"Sorry," he said.

I narrowed my eyes at his sincere tone. "I'm in a good mood today. I suppose I'll forgive you this time."

The boy smiled sheepishly. "My name is Harry Potter. And you?"

"Ebony," I said, and we continued to talk for a while. Harry was actually quite an interesting person to converse with. He used to be in Gryffindor, but after realizing he was a Parselmouth in second year, he transferred into Slytherin.

A few minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I asked, swiveling around to identify the interrupter. "Oh, hi, Draco."

"Ebony, can you come with me?" Draco asked. He smirked mischievously. "I have a surprise for you."

I raised my eyebrows in interest. "Okay." Then I turned back to Harry. "Sorry, I have to go. See you later?"

My new friend nodded. "See ya."


	6. Chapter 7

This chapter made me cringe _so much._ Even so, I don't own My Immortal.

xxx

 **Chapter 7**

AN: I'm merely writing this because I got five good reviews (I didn't, actually). However, I will not write the next chapter until I get _ten_ good reviews. Please stop flaming, or else I will report you. Ebony is a Satanist, _not_ Mary Sue, and she has many problems, so kindly quit bullying me.

I took Draco's hand, and he led me upstairs. I turned around slightly as I walked and waved farewell to Harry. Then Draco took me into his room, and my heart fluttered.

"Oh." I giggled quietly. "So this is the 'surprise'."

Draco nodded, pulling me to his chest. "Enjoying it?"

"I will be if you don't stop. And we _are_ skipping class for this, so you'd better not stop."

He laughed, his husky voice filling the room.

"This wizard robe is too concealing," I continued on shyly. "I want to see more of you."

Draco smirked. "As you wish, Ebony." He slipped off his cloak, revealing his muscular arms. He wore a black tank top underneath. I began trailing my fingers along his bare right arm, then froze.

"Draco Malfoy…" I said dangerously, staring at his bicep. "Please don't tell me you got a permanent tattoo with the word 'iLuvPotter' on your arm."

"I didn't," said Draco defensively. "It's temporary—only lasts a week."

I glared at him. "Still—were we… were we not about to kiss five seconds ago? But you already gave your heart to _Harry?_ " I knew I was being slightly foolish, but I couldn't help it. My body trembled with either rage or sadness—or both.

"Ebony, please—" he started.

I scowled. "How could you? I was prepared to—" I stopped, my eyes filling with tears. "I was prepared to give mine to you."

"You don't understand," he whispered.

"I think I do," I said quietly, and left his room.

I sprinted down the stairs, through the Slytherin commons, and out until I arrived in Professor Snape's classroom, which was where all the Slytherins who took Potions were meant to be. Blinded with fury, I opened the doors. The Boy Who Lived was at a desk in the back of the room, casually dozing off in class.

"Harry Potter, you ass!" I snapped.


	7. Chapter 8

Life is hard, and so is my dick. I don't own My Immortal.

xxx

 **Chapter 8**

AN: Stop flaming. If you do, then you're ugly and fat. lol!

Everyone in the classroom was staring at me in confusion. I felt a hot wave of burning embarrassment sweep over my body, but I ignored it. I often acted impulsively based on my emotions, and this was one of those times.

Draco entered the classroom as well. "Ebony, please, stop. It's not what you think."

I hissed, "Are you sure about that? Are you _sure?_ "

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my friend, Hermione Mary Smith, watching me. I glanced at her and she gave me a small smile, full of understanding. She had long brown hair that traveled down to her waist, and her crimson eyes flickered between Draco and me.

Hermione had gone through hard times in her life—which had been much more arduous than my current predicament. She had been kidnapped when she was born, her father a vampire and her mother a mix of vampire and witch like me. Unfortunately, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named murdered Hermione's mother, and her father slipped into depression and soon gave up his life to join his wife. Hermione still had nightmares about the ordeal. When she found out, which wasn't until third year, she legally changed her last name from Granger, her kidnappers' surname, to Smith, her true and original last name, and demanded to be replaced into Slytherin rather than Gryffindor in respect for her deceased parents. Most witches or wizards with vampire blood tended to be in Slytherin, like me.

Thinking of Hermione, I suddenly felt guilty for being awfully dramatic about a mere suspicion, but then shook my head. It wasn't simply a suspicion; there was evidence!

"Way, you have no right to disrupt this class," the Potions professor said coldly.

I took in a breath, and did the bravest thing I've ever done: ignored Professor Snape. "Harry Potter, I cannot believe you allowed Draco to cheat on you!" I snarled.

Draco's POV

Everyone gasped, even I, at the public accusation. I didn't know why Ebony was so irate. I'd gone out with Harry for a while, but then found the Boy Who Lived kissing a ginger female. Heartbroken, I left him, but after a long explanation we've grown to be just good friends.

"Harry and I ended our relationship a long time ago," I attempted to clarify.

"Yeah, right," Ebony hissed. "Don't talk to me anymore." With a spin, she turned around and ran out of the classroom.

 _Oh, hell,_ I thought as everyone in class, including Professor Snape, looked at me like I was on display in a museum. _How do I get out of this?_


	8. Chapter 9

I really appreciate the kind reviews. My Immortal is not mine.

xxx

 **Chapter 9**

AN: Yet again, I kindly ask you to quit flaming. This chapter is back in Ebony's point of view.

I ran out of the classroom and—I'm unsure why—into the Forbidden Forest. Resting against a random tree, I began to cry, my tears of frustration and sadness pouring out of me and scattering onto the ground.

Then, through my blurred vision, I spotted a man flying toward me on a broomstick. As he came closer, I could see that he was noseless, had red eyes, and was wearing all black.

"Bloody hell," I whispered. "How is he able to get into Hogwarts on a _broomstick?_ " Then I realized who he was from his lack of a nose and screamed. However, panic slammed into my body, and I couldn't move my limbs.

"Vampire girl," You-Know-Who hissed, "I am incapable of entering the castle and ending the Potter boy's life. I am thus instilling this task to you."

I started, shocked. "Excuse me? I cannot kill Harry."

The wretched man slid off the broomstick and fixed his stare upon me. "Even when you are furious with him?"

"H-how do you know this?"

"I am the Dark Lord; I know everything."

"Still, I cannot. Please don't kill me," I begged.

"You dare to reject my command? I know Lucius Malfoy; I could easily request a… meeting with his son."

"Draco? No! Don't touch him!"

"Would you rather see the mangled limbs of a Potter, or those of a Malfoy? Think this thoroughly, little vampire." You-Know-Who's lips curled into a vicious smile. "I shall be making my exit, now that I've done as I intended. You could be quite the valuable puppet. But it would do you well to learn Occlumency." He reached out an arm to his broomstick, but then stopped. "Why do I even need this?" he muttered, and then vanished with a swirl of his midnight cloak.

I stood there silently for what seemed like an hour, breathing heavily. Horror dawned in my chest as I realized the decision I would need to make. I hoped You-Know-Who would forget about me altogether, but I knew that was very, unfortunately, unlikely.

Suddenly, I saw Draco walking toward me. He stopped in front of me. "Ebony," he began, "Harry and I ended our relationship a long time ago."

"Draco, it's okay," I said, stepping closer and throwing my arms around him. "Don't worry. I'm not mad at you anymore." My voice was muffled, and my cheeks were wet.

"Huh? Well, that's good. Let's go back inside, shall we? Or else Professor Snape will give us detention."

My face turned a ghastly white, even more so than my usual pale complexion. "I hope he doesn't."

"I think he understands the sorrows of a troubled romance." Draco smiled softly at me. "And I'll get my father to convince him we didn't do anything quite erroneous."

I laughed quietly, then pressed my lips to his before pulling back and gazing up at him. "Thanks, Draco. I'm glad you exist in this world."


	9. Chapter 10

I don'tttt ownnnnn Myyyyyyy Immortallllllllllllllll.

xxx

 **Chapter 10**

AN: Please stop flaming. If you don't like my story, then leave.

I was terrified all the next day from You-Know-Who's threats. However, during breakfast, I sat with Harry, Draco, Hermione, and her boyfriend Ron. The Weasley had been desperate to keep close to his lover, and thus switched Houses with her when she found out her heritage. It was pretty common to change Houses these days, though one could only do so once in their entire Hogwarts career.

"Hey, we should start a band," suggested Harry.

Hermione raised her eyebrows skeptically. "Where did this idea come from?"

Harry shrugged. "It's a bit boring around here, and it'll be nice to get some more publicity."

Ron snorted. "As if you need more attention."

Draco smirked. "Shut up, Weasley. Potter, that sounds like a terrific idea. Are all five of us in the band?"

Everyone nodded, but Harry said, "We need a bass voice. And sorry, but my voice doesn't really go that low."

"I hate to admit it, but neither does mine," Draco said. "Who else could we invite?"

"Hagrid!" Ron said.

Harry looked at him, then sighed. "I'm sure he'll agree if we ask him."

"Good that we got that out of the way. But what shall we name it?" Draco said.

"Bloody Gothic Rose 666?" I suggested cheerfully.

Hermione stared at me. "Um, Ebony, _no._ If we must form this band, then we ought to ensure that it gives off a professional vibe."

Harry sighed. "I can't think of anything."

"Alright, how 'bout Triple-HERD?" Ron said.

"… That sounds like we're a band that herds three sheep," drawled Draco.

"Git," Ron grumbled. "It stands for our names. Three H's—Hermione, Harry, and Hagrid. E for Ebony, R for me, and D for Draco."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "It's not spectacular, but it's better than Bloody Gothic Rose 666."

"Hey!" I protested.

"Anyway, first we need to compose and write music," said Draco. "Shall we have band practice after breakfast? Slytherin has a free period then."

"We can practice in our dorm," added Harry. "Draco, Ron, and I share it. I'll go tell Hagrid about this now."

I grinned. "Sounds like a plan!"

After breakfast, we met up in the boys' dorm. Hagrid joined us as well. The boys were composing the music whilst Hermione and I were writing the lyrics. When we were finished, we would compare and make modifications.

While I was thinking of lyrics, my mind drifted to You-Know-Who and his threats again. Suddenly, as my worry and panic increased and increased, I couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears.

"Ebony!" Hermione said in shock. "Are you okay?"

I sniffled. "I guess… I didn't tell anyone this, but yesterday, after I ran off into the Forbidden Forest, You-Know-Who found me. He told me to kill Harry, and if I don't, then You-Know-Who will kill Draco."

"Oh, Ebony," Hermione said softly, and conjured up a tissue to wipe my face.

"Ebony…" a voice growled dangerously from behind me. I turned around and was met face-to-face with Draco. "Why the hell didn't you tell me, Ebony? How could you?"

I began tearing up again. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't want to alarm anybody."

"I prefer honesty over soft-heartedness," snarled Draco. Then he sighed. "I'm going out for a walk. I need to think." Then he left the room.

I stared after him, then slowly turned toward the others. They were watching me, eyes wide in surprise.

"Ebony, is everything okay?" Hermione asked softly.

I smiled weakly. "Yep. Of course. Don't worry."

Harry walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "If you love Draco that much, I give you permission to kill me."

I gasped. "Harry!" When he began grinning, I found myself smiling—a real smile—as well.

"Tha's the spirit," Hagrid said. "I'll talk ter Dumbledore for yeh later. He'll come up with a solution, I bet. Let's con'inue composin' for a bit. I'm sure Draco will come 'round." Ron nodded in agreement beside him.

I smiled up at the large man. "Okay, Hagrid. Thanks."

The five of us continued to work. After an hour, however, Professor Dumbledore suddenly walked in. He looked quite worried, which was rare.

"Ah, Albus! I wan' ter tell yeh 'bout somethin'," Hagrid started, but the Headmaster shook his head.

"Later, Rubeus," Professor Dumbledore said. His face was stern. "This matter is urgent. Have you five, by chance, recently interacted with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yeah." Ron nodded. "We decided to make a band and were working on some music after breakfast. But he left an hour ago. Why?"

Professor Dumbledore's voice was grave. "Nobody, except for you, has seen him since breakfast time. Ms. Parkinson informed me of his absence. He is not to be found anywhere in this school."

"What?" A feeling of cold spread throughout my body.

"It is apparent, from his lack of presence, that Mr. Malfoy is missing."


	10. Chapter 11 and 12

Oops. I'm losing inspiration again. I actually have this prewritten through chapter 16, but after that the original story is so bad that I fear I'm unable to lessen the cringe. Honestly, I might simply leave this on hiatus in order to spend time making sure this "revamped" version is the best I can do for you guys. Or I could just suck up the cringe and keep writing. Sigh...

Writing a bad story is easier than editing a bad story. I wish I took the more effortless route. Regardless, I don't own My Immortal.

xxx

 **Chapter 11 and 12**

"No!" I said in shock.

Harry stumbled, looking horrified. "What— _ahh!_ " He suddenly screamed in pain, clutching his forehead and falling to the ground.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Merlin, why is your scar hurting _now?_ "

Harry's eyes rolled up, revealing the whites of his eyes. I shivered. Tears began to stream down my face, both from being terrified for Draco and apprehension for Harry.

"It is best to leave him alone for now," Professor Dumbledore said quietly. "We cannot do anything to help him, I'm afraid."

And so we sat, watching Harry and waiting in trepidation.

After a few minutes, Harry shot up from the ground. "Ouch," he winced.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione said worriedly.

"I had a vision—Voldemort has Draco captured."


	11. Chapter 13

When I either finish or forsake this story, I'll likely go on hiatus to take time to improve every chapter and make sure they're more detailed. And hopefully, less cringey. Unlike the author of My Immortal, I try to try...

xxx

 **Chapter 13**

AN: Raven—thanks for helping me again! I'm eternally grateful. But, to my readers, please _stop flaming._

"Shite," I swore.

"Do you know where they are?" questioned Professor Dumbledore, frowning in concern.

"Um, I think so. I saw the place they were in," Harry responded unsurely.

As Harry continued to talk to the Professor, I turned around and said, "You guys should stay here when we go look for Draco."

"But Ebony," protested Ron.

"It's okay, Ronald," Hermione interrupted. She smiled softly at me. "This is their job. We don't know Draco as well as them."

Hagrid nodded. "Bes' we jus' stay an' wait this out."

"Fine," Ron relented, though looking slightly upset. He looked at me. "Good luck, and stay safe."

"Thanks." I turned back to Harry and Professor Dumbledore. "Are we ready?"

"Yes," Professor Dumbledore said. "I'm quite positive I know the area that Voldemort took Mr. Malfoy to. The two of you, Mr. Potter and Ms. Way, may accompany me, but if you find yourself in danger, _leave me and run._ "

Harry and I nodded meekly. "Yes, Professor."

"Ready?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Good. Since Apparition is not permitted in Hogwarts, we must first go outside."

"Yes, Professor." And so we did, after saying goodbye to the others.

When we left the Hogwarts grounds, Dumbledore faced us. "Hold on to each other," he said. "We shall be doing Side-Along Apparation."

Doing as he commanded, we linked hands.

And with a spin, the three of us vanished.


	12. Chapter 14

Happy April Fools' Day! I drew spiders on the toilet paper rolls in my house. lol #prankster ########imso cool .

i don't own my immortal thx u

xxx

 **Chapter 14**

AN: Raven, thanks for helping again! Sorry I couldn't update—I had to go to the hospital because I have serious issues. But I'm still not updating until I receive ten good reviews.

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME TERRIFYING CONTENT (not rly at all). VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED.

I staggered, Harry and Professor Dumbledore next to me. I turned around and gasped.

"Draco!" I cried out. A short and pudgy man was pointing his wand at Draco, who was thrashing on the ground, mouth open in a silent scream.

Harry looked at what I had noticed and narrowed his eyes. He snarled: "Wormtail. Stop what you're doing now."

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Way," Professor Dumbledore ordered. "Find an opening, take Mr. Malfoy, and _go._ I'll deal with Mr. Pettigrew."

I nodded fearfully. Professor Dumbledore shot a bright spell at Wormtail, distracting him. Harry and I looked at each other. "Go, Harry. I'll apparate us."

"Got it." Harry ran toward Draco as spells flashed and sparked close by. When he reached the blond, he dragged him back over to me with slight difficulty. As swiftly as possible, I grabbed onto both of their hands and spun on my feet. With a crack, we disappeared.

"Ouch!" I yelped as Harry and the unconscious Malfoy tumbled on top of me, back outside of Hogwarts.

"Sorry." Harry winced. "We'd better get Draco to Madam Pomfrey."

So we did. The school nurse muttered, "Oh, Merlin," when she saw Draco, but didn't ask any questions, which I appreciated.

Harry and I decided to skip class, waiting for Draco to wake. After a while, Professor Dumbledore entered the infirmary. We turned around, eagerly looking at him.

"What happened to the rat?" Harry asked.

"I dealt with him," Professor Dumbledore simply said.

Harry and I stared at each other, suddenly nervous.

"On another note, I'm sure Draco will be grateful that you care for him at such a high level, but you two should get to class," the Headmaster added.

I sighed, nodding in submission. "Alright. I hope he's alright."

"And I, as well."


	13. Chapter 15

I'm such a bad writer omg LOL what is this trash I don't own My Immortal

xxx

 **Chapter 15**

AN: Please stop flaming. Anyway, thanks, Raven, for helping with this story!

Draco soon healed from his injuries and was back to normal again a few days later. I was infinitely glad that he hadn't suffered serious wounds.

One week after the incident, I was practicing my spells in Charms class when a folded piece of parchment paper was suddenly slipped into my hand. Looking up, startled, I saw Draco wink at me before turning away. Confused yet interested, I discreetly opened the note and read what the calligraphy marking the page said. The words were in neat and elegant handwriting:

 _Hey,_

 _Meet me in the Astronomy tower after class. I have something to say to you._

 _Draco_

I raised my eyebrows. _Interesting,_ I thought. Suddenly, I couldn't wait for class to be over.

When it was, I first went into the restroom to touch up my appearance. Then I headed up to the tower. By the time I arrived, Draco was already there.

"Hi," I said, smiling. "Why'd you call me up here?"

Draco looked nervous, for some reason. "I just wanted to tell you that I—" he took in a breath—"I love you, Ebony."

My face heated up and my heart began rapidly beating at his words. Blushing, I started to speak, but he interrupted.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the world. My life has changed ever since the day I first met you. Thank you so much for saving me from You-Know-Who. Again, Ebony, I love you."

I had tears in my eyes by the time he finished. "Draco, I love you too," I whispered. I walked up to Draco, raised my chin, and kissed him.


End file.
